El regreso de Volpina
by Khira Yaxley
Summary: Desde que Ladybug había aparecido por primera vez, ella no se había perdido de ninguna de sus aventuras, conocía cada Akuma con el que el dúo de París se habían tenido que enfrentar, por ello ahora no podía creer lo que veía en el espejo. Allí frente a ella Volpina había vuelto y ahora era Alya quien tendría que reivindicarla.
1. Recuerdos

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a una serie llamada Miracoulus Ladybug, yo solo los he tomado prestado para hacer realidad mis locuras.**_

Hoy se cumplían tres años desde que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían hecho su primera aparición. Con el tiempo el dúo se había vuelto imparable, o al menos eso se creía hasta hace dos días atrás.

Las habilidades de los héroes habían evolucionado, al igual; y por desgracia, que las de Papillon. Los akumas ya no eran uno o dos en el día, ahora fácilmente podían ser un ejército que; a duras penas, los jóvenes podían derrotar. Se habían vuelto peligrosos, al punto de dejar gravemente lastimadas a mas de una persona, situación que ni el nuevo "Lucky charm" de Lady bug podía revertir.

Con el tiempo Alya había comenzado a sospechar de su mejor amiga, las excusas; tontas como siempre, ya no concordaban con las constantes heridas que; sin querer, Marinette dejaba ver. También capto su atención las múltiples veces que la había llamado para pedirle que la cubriera mientras ella "hacia aquello que no le podía contar". Al principio pensó que era parte de su noviazgo con Adrien, aquel chico que poco a poco; y sin razón aparente, se había acercado a su amiga y ella a él. Pero con el tiempo había logrado armar el rompecabezas que guardaba la pareja.

Una nueva explosión llamo su atención, se asomo a la ventana de su habitación tan solo para ver cómo; a lo lejos, una enorme llama con forma de serpiente esmeralda se arrastraba por la ciudad arrasando con todo a su paso. Un pesado suspiro salió de su boca y junto a este sintió como el corazón se le apretaba bruscamente. No era necesario mirar para saber que ambos héroes de París ya debían estar allí.

Cerró los ojos intentando ignorar las constantes alarmas de incendio que sonaban cada vez más cerca, los gritos de dolor y pánico que la gente dejaba salir como resultado del ataque llegaron de forma clara y desgarradora a su cabeza, provocándole un incomodo escalofrió.

Tapo sus oídos como queriendo olvidar todo, pero solo consiguió que su mente recordara lo sucedido el día anterior, aquella tarde en que Volpina había decidido volver.

Su mañana había comenzado normal, se levanto a la misma hora de siempre y sin darse cuenta ya había desayunado. Su rutina era simple, ayudaba a su madre con sus hermanos pequeños y ;luego de correr de un lado a otro, tomaba el autobús rumbo a la escuela. Solía perderse observando el paisaje, su mente se dejaba llevar por esa tranquilidad que aquello le brindaba y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba imaginando su gran futuro como periodista.

Aquel día se bajo del vehículo y camino la cuadra que le restaba para llegar al instituto, la calle lucia extrañamente vacía para ser la hora exacta en que la mayoría entraba a clases, por lo que intrigada y un poco asustada simplemente acelero el paso, no quería imaginar cosas donde no habían. Ya en la entrada del instituto saco su celular he intento marcar el numero de Marinette múltiples veces, mas esta no contesto a ninguna. Suspiro cansada y se dispuso a entrar, mas su acción se vio interrumpida por un fuerte rayo que cayó no muy lejos de su ubicación. Guiada por su curiosidad y el presentimiento de que algo interesante estaba por suceder, corrió a la búsqueda del origen de aquel fenómeno climático tan extraño. Ella sabía que al llegar allí se encontraría con su mejor amiga y el Agreste, y es por eso que no dudo ni un instante en dirigirse al lugar ya que; aun que ellos no fueran consientes de que la "detective Alya" los había descubierto, ambos la protegerían sin importar que sucediera.

Es cierto que luego de afrontar la realidad se había sentido traicionada, su mejor amiga; a quien consideraba casi una hermana, era también su heroína favorita, aquella que la había salvado múltiples veces y a quien incluso le había dedicado un blog. Al principio no lograba mirarla a la cara, los días en clases se hacían eternos y ella intentaba faltar a los mas que; sus falsas enfermedades, le cubrieran. El tiempo paso y con él Alya se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que Marinette no le había dicho nada. La respuesta había visto la luz en una conversación de pasillo, alguien había tocado el tema de la identidad de civil de los héroes de París estando la peliazul presente. Rose de la forma más dulce posible se había atrevido a preguntar la opinión de los presentes con respecto al secreto que los jóvenes; protagonistas de su charla, guardaban. La Dupain; un tanto incomoda con el tema, simplemente les había comentado que ella consideraba que era mejor así, después de todo sería la correcta forma de proteger a todos aquellos que amaban. En aquel instante la morena había sentido como un balde de agua fría había caído sobre su cabeza. Era cierto, su amiga jamás le expondría de una forma tan cruel a aquellos que tal vez quisieran dañarla o incluso, utilizarla para burlarse de Ladybug. Con un villano tan frió y molesto como Papillon la mejor opción siempre había sido el anonimato, algo simple que sin duda le garantizaba tranquilidad.

Por eso ahora, mientras corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban, embozaba una enorme sonrisa.

Como amiga y fanática de Ladybug, quería compartir con ella al máximo, capturar cada unas de sus aventuras en fotos, vídeos y entrevistas que le servirían algún día para escribir un libro y; quien sabe, lograr su ansiada fama en el mundo de las comunicaciones.

Con gran dificultad se había logrado acercar al lugar de los hechos, allí se podía ver claramente a una hermosa pero temible chica, su larga y azabache cabellera contrastaba con el rojo de sus ojos y el Esmeralda de las llamas que la envolvían. Su risa; bastante exagerada y perturbante, generaba un clima digno de un manicomio. La gente huía despavorida del lugar, dejando solamente a los héroes y a la intrépida reportera.

\- Ríndanse y entréguenme sus miracoulus, es tan simple como ello.

Extrañamente, aquella vos había logrado retumbar en sus oídos, aquella simple y repetitiva frase sonaba una y otra vez en el aire, logrando marearla.

\- ¿Esto es enserio? Debo decirte; mi bella doncella, que escuchar lo mismo constantemente es realmente aburrido. Yo digo que ustedes deberían variar sus diálogos, créeme volvería todo esto mucho más entretenido.

Chat Noir había sido el primero en hablar, la seguridad y burla en su voz contrastaban de una manera casi graciosa con la imagen dantesca que rodeaba al dúo. La mujer lejos de reírse con aquellas palabras pareció enojarse aún más, logrando con esto que el enorme reptil de fuego que la protegía de cualquier ataque le mostrara sus afilados dientes al felino, lo que; si duda, logro asustarlo.

Ladybug dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y coloco su mano en el hombro de su compañero.

\- Tranquilo gatito, está víbora no puede contra nosotros.

Tras decir aquellas reconfortantes palabras, comenzó a corren en dirección a la joven. La agilidad y rapidez con que esquivaba los ataques de fuego estaban siendo capturados uno a uno en el celular de Alya. El felino tras ver todo esto no quiso quedarse atrás, y sin que la villana lo notara; o al menos eso creyeron los presentes, el rubio se lanzo a golpear la hermosa placa militar que la víctima de Papillon llevaba en el cuello, lugar en el que sin duda el Akuma podría estar. Nada podría o debía salir mal, la peliazul mantenía entretenida a la azabache mientras él; con el sigilo propio de un gato, le quitaba el objeto.

La periodista; olvidándose de todo el peligro, logro correr entre los escombros y esconderse tras una enorme piedra de cemento que se encontraba cerca de la escena. Antes no podía observar bien a la nueva akumatizada, pero ahora tenía una visión impecable de la escena lo que la alerto de aquello que los héroes no habían podido ver. Allí y escondido entre su enorme y pomposo vestido esmeralda, se encontraba otra serpiente mas. Esta era del mismo color que la anterior y tenía sus fríos ojos fijados en Chat, su nueva presa. La impotencia de no saber qué hacer la hizo morderse el labio inferior, si se lanzaba a ayudar al rubio pondría en riesgo su propia vida y esto; a su vez, generaría una gran tristeza en Marinette, quien hasta el momento no había hecho más que protegerla.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, era todo o nada. Un juego del que debía hacerse participe.

 _ **¡Aloha!  
Yo de nuevo por aquí =)**_

 _ **Al fin se soluciono el problema de los comentarios, y eso me hace una persona muy feliz por poder ver lo que uds me escriben.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo?  
Me esforcé bastante en hacer lo mas entendible posible la situación, debo admitir que aún me complica bastante narrar cuando se trata de un recuerdo, por ello si uds ven alguna falla o quisieran aportar con alguna crítica, sugerencia o idea loca, ¡todo será bienvenido!  
**_ _ **También es necesario comentarles que estoy trabajando en el cuarto capi de "Déjame colorear" por lo que espero pronto puedan leerlo ~**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **Atte.  
Khira Yaxley.**_

 _ **Pd, si les interesa pasarse a mi cuenta de Wattpad, pueden buscarme como Khira Yaxley.  
Pd2, Los agradecimientos correspondiente al o la dueña de la imagen de Alya 3**_


	2. ¿El regreso de Volpina?

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a una serie llamada Miracoulus Ladybug, yo solo los he tomado prestado para hacer realidad mis locuras.**_

Ignorando el pensamiento anterior, se acerco rápidamente a Chat, debía ayudarlo, tal vez si distraía nuevamente a la reina de fuego él, ellos tendrían el tiempo suficiente de cubrirse y; quien sabe, protegerla a ella también. El cuerpo le temblaba, las lagrimas aún caían por su rostro y cuando se encontraba a centímetros del equipo escucho un susurro, una vos que la detuvo.

 _\- Quieres ayudarlos, ¿no? ¿Te sientes prepara para sacrificarte por hacer lo correcto?_

Aquella voz sonaba cálida, de cierta forma la reconfortaba y a la vez le brindaba seguridad.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Fue lo único que la morena pudo decir mientras buscaba el origen del susurro.

 _\- ¿Quién soy? pronto me conocerás Alya Cesaire, lo importante ahora es que seremos grandes amigos._

\- ¿Amigos? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Se había comenzado a exasperar, por lo que la pregunta había sonado mas como una demanda, haciendo con esto que "el extraño ser" se comenzara a reír.

 _\- El fuego es nuestro aliado, aprovéchalo._

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue casi en cámara lenta. Ella; olvidándose de todo, se lanzo a ayudar a los jóvenes casi al mismo tiempo que la pequeña serpiente de fuego; que había permanecido oculta en el vestido, se lanzaba a morder al felino. Si se hubiese tratado de un simple humano, la velocidad con que corría jamás le hubiese servido para evitar ese ataque, pero Alya ya no era una simple espectadora.

Nadie reparo en el brillo anaranjado que la envolvió al salir de su escondite, ni si quiera ella misma.

La serpiente se lanzo dispuesta a morder el brazo del rubio, pero la morena se interpuso en su camino. Cerró los ojos a la espera del dolor, pero este jamás llego. En su lugar escucho un desgarrador grito, lo que; en cosa de segundos, la hizo despertar.

\- ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi bebe?!

\- ¡Suéltalo maldita zorra!

Asombrada por los alaridos de la azabache se fijo en su mano, ¿en qué momento había capturado de esa forma al reptil?. Ella permanecía con el puño apretado, sosteniendo por el cuello a la serpiente, el fuego que poco a poco quería envolverla no le quemaba, de hecho se sentía como una calidez similar a la que antes le había recorrido el cuerpo al hablar con "la voz".

\- _El fuego es nuestro aliado, ¿o acaso creías que te dejaría a tu suerte?_

Y allí estaba, nuevamente escuchaba aquellas palabras, pero estaba vez las sentía cerca, casi como dentro de ella.

\- No te distraigas.

La imponente y segura voz de Ladybug la saco de su ensimismamiento, la heroína aprovecho el descuido de la azabache para golpearla y tirar de la cadena que sostenía la placa. Su movimiento fue rápido, pero no lo suficiente. Basto un segundo para que la dama de fuego se diera cuenta del ataque y; a duras penas, lograra evitarlo. El golpe que recibió fue fuerte; aquello era imposible de dudar, pero la pequeña y delgada cadena seguía allí, envolviendo su cuello.

\- Esto no me lo esperaba. Me las pagaras por el dolor que ahora siento.

Su respuesta fue inmediata, la frialdad que mostró la voz de la akumatizada logro paralizar a los presentes quienes no reaccionaron a tiempo para evitar que la chica se acercara velozmente a la heroína de la suerte y, la sujetara por el brazo para luego arder en llamas y desaparecer transformada en una enorme ave esmeralda.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios ...?

Susurro Chat.

El felino no podía creer nada de lo que había visto. El espectáculo, la pelea y frialdad de su nueva rival parecía sacada de una pesadilla. Una terrible y aterradora pesadilla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, my lady?

Se volteo para hablar a la chica y tan solo pudo apreciar como esta observaba paralizada su brazo, el mismo que anteriormente la mujer había tomado. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la peliazul, la extraña tela del traje; aquella que múltiples veces la había protegido de otros ataques, mostraba claros signos de daños, como si hubiese estado a punto de desintegrarse a causa del calor.

\- Tú ... tú no la viste.

Susurro con la vista perdida en su extremidad.

\- Tú ... tú no viste el odio en sus ojos.

La voz le temblaba y a penas era audible para los presentes. El miedo se mostraba en cada una de las lagrimas que caían por su rostro y a pesar del abrazo que ahora Chat intentaba darle, ella no dejaba de temblar.

\- Estuve a punto de morir, si ella lo hubiese querido me habría aniquilado en aquel instante.

Aquellas palabras calaron profundo en los oídos de los presentes. Que la valiente he intrépida heroína dijera aquello era sin duda devastador.

\- No digas eso my lady, yo jamás dejaría que algo te sucediera. Tú lo eres todo para mí.

El chico se esmeraba en reconfortar a la peliazul, mas sus palabras quedaron perdidas en el aire cuando un pequeña explosión los alerto nuevamente. Asustados fijaron su vista en la morena, quien perpleja veía como la serpiente que mantenía atrapada en sus manos, comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- Yo no ...

No sabía que había hecho, pero ahora quienes debían ser sus compañeros la miraban perplejos.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto Lila?

Tan solo eso basto para que Ladybug intentara recuperar la compostura y mostrara todo el odio o miedo que una vez había sentido por la falsa portadora del miraculous de zorro.

\- Escucha, ya nos hiciste el suficiente daño, si esto es parte de tu venganza las pagaras muy caro.

\- ¿Mi venganza?

Por un instante se sintió mareada, no lograba procesar toda la información recibida aquel día.

\- Mi nombre no es Lila yo soy ...

\- _¡Detente! ¡no les puedes decir quién eres!_

Nuevamente aquella voz se hacía presente, y; por alguna extraña razón, la había detenido antes de que revelara su identidad.

\- Soy Volpina y he venido a ayudarlos.

Nerviosa y aún un tanto mareada, camino como pudo hacia el dúo y les extendió su mano. Quería ayudarlos a levantarse y de esa pequeña forma comenzar todo de manera correcta.

\- No te creo, y tampoco necesitamos tú ayuda.

Enojada, la mariquita se levanto de golpe y la observo desafiante.

\- Siempre hemos sido dos, y hasta ahora nos ha funcionado bien.

Sus palabras sonaban casi graciosas luego del deplorable espectáculo que el dúo había ofrecido. El tiempo de parejas había pasado, ya era hora de que alguien les ayudara a luchar contra aquella nueva amenaza.

\- A sí que vete. Vuelve al lugar del que saliste.

Al terminar de decir aquello, se volteo sin siquiera mirarla. Lanzo su yoyo y; sin darle tiempo a responder, desapareció de la escena.

Chat lucia perplejo, por una parte comprendía el enojo que sentía su lady pero no justificaba aquellas dolorosas palabras.

\- Por favor no la juzgues, ha pasado por mucho.

El sí recibió la mano que aún permanecía extendida y en una rápido movimiento se dispuso a besarla como si de una princesa se tratara.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda hoy, me salvaste de un gran problema.

\- Ruego me disculpes, pero hay una doncella que necesita de mi. Nos veremos pronto, Volpina.

Su despedida fue rápida, una dulce y fugaz sonrisa que acompañada del tradicional guiño del felino la hizo reír. ¿Él realmente necesitaba ser tan dramático siempre?, la tranquilidad brindada por aquel gesto le duro poco, una a una las palabras dichas por su amiga se agolparon en su cabeza, sin duda aquello le había dolido.

\- _Tenemos que irnos, pronto tu transformación desaparecerá._

La voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

\- _Simplemente salta. Hazlo, ahora tu velocidad es distinta, debes aprender a conocer tus poderes._

Bajó su vista y observo sus manos, hasta ese momento no se había fijado en los guantes negros que las envolvían. Mordió su labio inferior y soltó un largo y nervioso suspiro. Aún no confiaba en aquel ser, pero si gracias a su ayuda había logrado eliminar un reptil de fuego, no le quedaba más que creerle. Corrió hacia el tejado más cercano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba sobre él. Sonrió y continuo corriendo, el frío de la tarde le ayudo a relajarse, brincar de un lugar a otro sin importar la distancia, no resultaba un reto para ella, sus sentidos; agudizados por la trasformación, le indicaban cuando iba a dar un paso en falso, por lo que gracias a ello lograba evitar múltiples caídas. Después de un breve lapsus de tiempo, se encontró en la esquina de su hogar. No podía llegar y entrar a su casa así. ¿Qué diría su madre al verla con semejantes vestimentas?.

 _\- Escóndete, alguien viene._

Alertada, corrió hacia un callejón cercano y se oculto tras un gran bote de basura. Desde allí pudo observar a su madre, quien se dirigía a su hogar.

 _\- Podrías haber entrado y nadie hubiese notado tú presencia._

La voz hacía sonar aquello como una burla. No transcurrió ni un minuto y nuevamente la luz anaranjada hacia acto de presencia, devolviéndole sus ya tradicionales vestimentas.

\- Ahora sí, no sé que suce ...

Su frase quedo inconclusa, allí frente a ella había un pequeño y extraño ser flotando. Su forma; a simple vista, era la de un zorro en miniatura.

\- Un gusto Alya Cesaire, mi nombre es Russe, y desde ahora seré tu kwami.

 **Alohaa!  
Es un gusto estar de nuevo por aquí =)**

 **Me gustaría disculparme con todos uds, se que me demore un montón en actualizar, pero la universidad y mi práctica me están matando. Estoy viva de pura suerte.**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capi, lo edite mil veces antes de decidirme a subirlo.  
También quisiera agradecerle a todas esas lindas personillas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **DragoViking, eres la segunda persona que me dice que le parece misterioso mi fic y eso es realmente nuevo para mi XD**

 **HimeVampireChan, muchas gracias por pasarte, espero siga siendo de tu agrado =)**

 **, aquí un nuevo capi, espero continuar leyéndote :***

 **Peste21, colapse al ver que habías posteado aquí. Sigo tus fics hace mucho tiempo por lo que es realmente emocionante que te haya gustado uno mío. El de Chat de mi cabeza es realmente cursi, me encanta esa parte de él, aquello junto a su teatralidad innata lo a convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero leerte pronto =)**

 **¿Qué les pareció este segundo capitulo? ¿Como se tomara Alya las palabras de LadyBug?**  
 **Los invito a dejarme sus ideas y teorías locas, todo en bien recibido para esta demente que decide escribir cuando mas estresada está.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Khira Yaxley.**


End file.
